


Vanilla Sex

by Nisaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, Dont copy to another site, Hooker Sam, Hunter Dean, M/M, Road Head, Sex on a Car, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, surprise?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: He leans on Dean’s open window, not sticking his head in but almost, and he’s even more stunning up close. Eyes like a cat’s and have a million colours in them, and a small pointy nose that can’t be described as anything but adorable.“You seem lonely,” the man says, a mock sad tone in a deep voice.“You offering me company?” Dean asks. The man smiles.“More like selling you company,”





	Vanilla Sex

**Author's Note:**

> For the September 2019 round of salt_burn_porn on LiveJournal. My Prompt was "Trouble in tight pants."
> 
> Thank you, LaughableLament for that tag and the great prompt <3

The hunt is over, and despite it being something of a regular, a simple salt and burn Dean feels tightly wound. The knots in his muscles refused to go, and the hot shower he’s had before coming to the diner hasn’t helped him any. He looks down at his empty plate and sighs, usually a good meal is all he needs to feel better. He places his hand in his pocket and curls them around the keys, they’re cool and familiar and just then they feel like they’re inviting him out for a drive.

Maybe he really should enjoy the night, he doesn’t need to ditch the town just yet. He can go to a bar, get some booze in him and if he’s lucky pick up a hottie. Mind made up, he puts on his leather jacket and leaves the diner. He looks at the car and stops in his tracks. The view is a spectacular one, the sun is setting, bathing the world in deep oranges and reds, the colours brushing over the scattered clouds, and the last rays of light shine off of the hood of the car and of course the tall man sprawled over it. 

The man is built, broad shoulders that narrow down to a small waist and criminal hips that Dean instantly imagines holding down. His hair is brown, turing firey at the ends where the light catches it, curling just below his strongly cut jaw. Dean stares from a few feet away, as thin wide lips wrap around a cigarette, lids falling closed as the man’s chest moves. Dean licks his lips, eyes trailing down to between the casually spread legs, the tight jeans the man wears leaving nothing to imagination. 

Dean walks toward the driver's seat and the man stands up, his jeans almost ripping around his shapely thighs. How did he even get in those pants? He plays it cool, walks right past the man, and climbs in and the man smiles and turns around, throwing his cigarette and stepping on it. He leans on Dean’s open window, not sticking his head in but almost, and he’s even more stunning up close. Eyes like a cat’s and have a million colours in them, and a small pointy nose that can’t be described as anything but adorable.

“You seem lonely,” the man says, a mock sad tone in a deep voice. 

“You offering me company?” Dean asks. The man smiles.

“More like selling you company,” 

Dean stutters, his mind nearly amploding. A hooker. Well, damn. Dean furrows his brows and thinks, he doesn’t pay for ass, that’s not him. But damn the man is gorgeous and Dean is considering. As if feeling his indecisiveness; the man moves a bit back, so Dean can see all of him and in a slow move, he turns a full circle, showing Dean his round ass and yeah, okay. 

“Get in,” 

The smile the man shows him is bigger this time, confident like he had no doubt Dean was going to give in. And wow, dimples. 

The man climbs in and looks around, then he spreads his legs as far as they’ll go in the seat and pushes his hips forward, catching Dean’s eyes and grinning. 

“Nice ride,” 

“Thanks,”

Dean pulls out of the diner’s parking lot and heads for the motel, it’s a half hour drive.

“Let’s talk business, 70$ for a blow job, and 200$ for a fuck, the prices are non negotiable. I have rules you must follow, and I charge extra for anything kinky.” 

“What’s your name?”

The man flounders for a second, maybe he didn’t expect Dean to ask him about his name.

“Sam,”

“Sam,” Dean repeats, “Sammy,” 

“No, just Sam.”

“Well, Sam. I’m Dean.” 

“Pleasure,” Sam says, and Dean glances at him and wiggles his brows.

“I’m sure,” 

“So Dean, what will you have me do for you?” 

“Suck me off, for starters.”

Sam extends a hand, and Dean gets it. Pay up front. He wiggles around, gets out his wallet and places the money in Sam’s hand. Sam slides closer on the bench, instantly reaching down to Dean’s belt, and Dean curses. His surprised response obviously pleases Sam, because he gives Dean a smug expression before he buries his face in Dean’s crotch, inhaling and nuzzling. 

Dean hardens, his breath quickening as Sam unzips his jeans and presses the heel of his hand on Dean’s dick. He starts by stroking him through the cotton, then leans down and sucks, causing Dean to spasm. Sam pays him no mind, attaching his lips to the underside of Dean’s dick and sucking, wetting the cloth until it’s see-through. 

When he finally gets Dean’s dick out, Dean is so hard he doesn’t even know how he’s keeping the car on the road. Sam doesn’t do experimental licks, he swallows Dean’s dick down like he owns it, right to the end and Dean almost whites out, one hand coming down to grip on Sam’s hear. Sam starts bobbing his head, the tight wet heat of his mouth nearly driving Dean mad, his stomach coils, his thighs lock and he knows if he doesn’t stop now he’ll crash them.

He takes a breath, trying to calm himself, but Sam doubles his efforts, his tongue moving under the head and around, pulling off so only the head is in his mouth and sucking at it leisurely, using his spit to jerk off the rest. 

Dean eases them off the road and to an isolated area, parking the car and turning it off. The second he relaxes, Sam does something with his tongue and it’s over. Dean curling down and holding on to Sam as he comes so hard he thinks he might die. 

He slumps back into the seat, Sam’s licking at his soft dick, moving just in the time it starts to get too much. He locks his eyes with Dean, and there’s barely light to see but Dean follows his tongue as he licks his lips like he’s had a good meal.

“If I’d known you have such a gorgeous dick, I would’ve given you a discount,” his voice is raspy, and beads of sweat slide down the tantalizing line of his neck that Dean wants to lick off. He leans in and does just that, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulling back, exposing Sam’s throat. He licks a strip up to Sam’s ear, then sucks the lobe in, feeling Sam pressing closer, feeling his breath coming faster. He then trails kisses down to the V of his T-shirt, pulls it down to reveal more of his collarbone and grazes his teeth against them. 

“Wait,” Sam breathes, “don’t leave marks,”

Dean groans against the skin in his mouth and pulls back, “No fair, Sammy.” 

Sam cups his face and plants a tender kiss on his cheek, “Follow the rules, Dean.”

“Out,” Dean orders, feeling impatient. Sam scrambles out of the car, and Dean retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom from the glovebox and follows him. He drags Sam and pushes him onto the hood, and Sam spreads his legs. He’s the most inviting, tempting view Dean’s ever seen, and his dick starts to harden again. He fits his hands around Sam’s waist, and pulls his t-shirt out of his jeans, then settles his thumbs on the bones of Sam’s hip. 

Sam’s looking at him, limb and trusting, waiting and Dean is overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him all over, and break him down to pieces. He wants to make him moan and writhe, he wants to hear him beg. He licks his way up from Sam’s bellybutton to a nipple, latching to it and sucking hard. Sam lets out a gasp and arches up to him, big hands coming to cradle Dean’s head. Dean gnaws at it, worrying it between his teeth until Sam’s small, hasty gasps turn to moans. He kisses his way to the other nipple and bites down at it, licking around it before he sucks it in. 

Sam is wiggling under him, and Dean can feel his erection, hot and big against his stomach. He kisses and nips, licks at the edge of Sam’s jeans, then slowly he unbuckles his belt, he kisses over the obvious bulge, then looks up to catch Sam’s eyes.

It’s too dark for him to see clearly, only the sweat reflecting what little light, and the silhouette of wayward hair, the movement of Sam’s chest as he breathes in and out. Dean imagines him flushing, and regrets doing this here, in the dark where he can’t see what he’s doing to Sam, where he won’t see the look in his eyes as he comes. 

“Dean,” Sam says, breathless, and Dean decides that if he can’t see him then he’ll hear him. Smell him and touch him and taste him. 

“Must hurt,” he says, pressing a hand against Sam’s hard dick. Sam hisses, his legs move as if trying to cross but Dean places his hand on the inside of his thigh and pushes, forcing him to stay spread open. “Nuh-ah sweetheart, keep these spread for me,”

He pulls Sam’s jeans down to his mid thighs and flips him over, and Sam groans out loud when his dick is finally free. Dean’s hands grip Sam’s cheeks, kneading the delicious mounds and pulling them apart. He licks right on Sam’s hole and Sam keens under him and pushes back, asking for more. Dean chuckles, scraps his teeth over the rim, before he starts eating Sam out in earnest. Sam moans, loud and long, wiggling; trying to open his legs more but he’s trapped, jeans and Dean’s grip keeping him in place. 

The sounds he lets out are music to Dean’s ears, and they go higher in pitch; soaked through with desperation and need. His hands are clawing over the hood, looking for something to hold on to, and dean lets go of his ass to trap his wrists and fold them against his back. He holds them with one hand and uses the other to get the condom. Ripping it open with his teeth and clumsily lubing his dick up. What remained on his fingers, he uses to lube Sam’s hole, pushing in with two fingers at once and groaning at the easy give. 

“You’re already loose,”

“I always prepare myself,” Sam gasps, “some clients aren’t so nice.”

The image of Sam being pinned like this but by someone else sends fire through his veins and Dean almost breaks character and ruins it, instead he pulls his fingers out and shoves his dick in, one forceful fuck of his hips that moves Sam up the hood.

Sam moans out his name, instantly starting to push backward. Takes Dean’s dick like  _ he’s paid for it. _

“Fuck,” he curses, his hips fucking faster, he holds Sam’s hipbone with one hand, the other still keeping pressure on Sam’s wrists against his back. Sam’s moaning for all of his worth, repeating Dean’s name like he’s delirious. Pushing back against every fuck, and arching his back to take Dean in deeper. He’s perfect like this, spread over Dean’s car, his hair everywhere and his clothes ruined, being used by Dean like he’s got nothing else to do. 

“Sammy,” he breathes, then lets go of Sam’s hands to reach around. The second he touches Sam’s dick, Sam tightens around him like a vice, every muscle in his body locking as he shoots over the hood. Dean follows after, hunching over Sam’s body as he comes into the condom. 

They stay as they are, Dean panting into Sam’s nape. He pecks just under his ear and pulls out, patting Sam’s ass gently to soothe him. 

“You did great, Sam.” 

Sam flops over and gives him a satisfied smile, “You’re so good at this, I might consider giving you a second round for free.” 

Dean arches a brow, “How much would you take to lick your come off of my car?” 

Sam groans, “Fuck, that’s hot.” He turns around, leans down and licks the car and Dean’s brain almost shuts down. His dick tries to harden, but he’s just came twice and it’s a good thing he needs the rest. He’ll use the time to take Sam back to the motel room and fuck him with the light on, face to face. See that darling blush coloring his cheeks, his pretty, pearly teeth sinking into his bottom lip, see his hair fanned over the pillow and his skin flushed. Bury his face in Sam’s neck and breathe in his scent.

He pulls Sam up and into his arms and hugs him, Sam returns it immediately, turning around so their lips are lined. Dean kisses him hard and long, licking past the unfamiliar taste on smoke on Sam’s tongue until he finds his real taste. They smile against each other as they break apart, still close enough for him to feel Sam’s hot breath on his face.

“Clean up, then round two in the motel?”

“You’re insatiable,” Sam complains, but his next kiss is hot and eager, so Dean knows he’s on board. Dean gets a towel and uses a water bottle to clean them both up, wipes the hood, too. They settle in the car and Sam slides over and places his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“That was hot as hell, Sammy.”

Sam hums, “I had my doubts about this, especially since you picked it for out first trial of roleplaying,”

“But?” Dean says hopefully. He’s enjoyed this so immensely he hopes his little brother liked it just as much. And yeah, maybe a repeat later. Sam cuddles in closer, and Dean puts an arm around his waist, pulling him in. 

“I liked it,” Sam breathes. Dean smiles, squeezing Sam a bit before he turns on the engine and heads for the motel. 

“So, this is up for a second time?”

“Maybe something else?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, you could be my teacher,” Sam says, voice low. Dean adjusts himself in the seat, feeling hot. “Or maybe we can play with that priest costume.”

“Fuck, Sammy.” and yeah, his dick is hard now. 

“But not soon,”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. 

Neither of them says anything, but Dean gets it. He missed his Sammy, even when the roleplay was hot as hell, he wanted his brother, wanted their banter and familiarity and the slow kisses and the bare fucking. So they will do this again, sometime but for now they’re just going to enjoy each other as they are. 

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Mmm?”

“You know that even our Vanilla sex is like, the kinkiest thing ever?” 

“Yeah?”

“Incest, dude!” Dean says. Sam groans and hits his arm, but he doesn’t move away.

“You’re an idiot,”

Dean smiles as the motel grows in view, and he can’t wait to just hold Sam down and love him slow. 

Kinky sex is overrated, anyway. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this <3


End file.
